O Expresso
by Misa Black
Summary: Os sete anos dos dois dentro do expresso que os levava para Hogwarts x Para Dione Kurmaier x Projeto Partners in Crime do fórum 6V


**O Expresso**

para a moderadora da BlaisePansy: **Dione Kurmaier****  
**

Há quem diga que matéria como o ferro não tem vida. Há quem diga que nós, matérias não compostas exclusivamente de carbono não possamos sentir ou _saber_; essa regra se aplica, talvez, as coisas inanimadas dos trouxas, mas eu sou mágico, é óbvio que tenho vida!  
Quem sou eu? Ora, sou o Expresso de Hogwarts! Ou você achou que somente as escadas e os quadros têm vida?

**1991 – 1º ano **

Ela estava numa cabine cheia de meninas barulhentas _(As gêmeas Patil eram tão idiotas com seus vestidinhos combinando!). _Seus olhos acinzentados perceberam um garoto moreno _(Tão bonito para a idade!)_ e sorriu, corando.  
Seguiu ele pelo expresso. Encontrou-o com outros meninos e um deles era Draco _(Ela sabia que estava bem vermelha). _  
- Olá. – ela disse simpática.  
- O que você quer? – o tom do menino moreno era surpreendentemente firme para uma criança de onze anos.  
- Ficar aqui. – ela bateu os pés no assoalho, franzindo o nariz _(Sua mãe dizia que se continuasse fazendo isso ficaria parecida com um pug)._  
Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente aceitou a garotinha de vestido cor-de-rosa.  
- Pansy Parkinson.  
- Blaise Zabini.

**1992 – 2º ano**

Ela estava corada. Não podia crer que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Os lábios de Blaise sobre os seus por alguns segundos _(Mesmo que tivesse sido sem querer)_.  
- Acho que não podemos contar isso para o Draco, certo? – a voz dela parecia mais fina que o normal.  
Ele não respondeu.  
- Blaise... – ela o chamou depois de um tempo. Ainda estava com aquele tom rosado na face.  
- Sim?  
- Se eu lhe pedir para repetir, você repete?  
Ele evitou ao máximo corar. Abriu um meio sorriso e debochou:  
- Talvez em alguns anos. Você é criança para essas coisas.  
Ela brava ficava mais adorável que corada, Blaise pensou.

**1993 – 3º ano**

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou pondo a mão na testa de Blaise. O corpo estava levemente inclinado sobre o dele.  
- Estou.  
- Você ficou pálido por alguns instantes. Acho que foram os dementadores.  
Blaise só a observou e deu um sorriso fraco _(Blaise nunca sorria para ela, ele não se importava com ninguém além dele mesmo e isso incluía ela). _  
- Tem certeza que está bem?  
- Por quê?  
- Sorriu para mim.  
Ele se aproximou dela e o sorriso se ampliou. Ele não era uma pessoa que estava acostumada com o carinho desprovido de interesse, por isso, aquele gesto era único. Pansy estava se tornando única.  
Sua única amiga.

**1994 – 4º ano**

Ela olhou ao redor antes de entrar. Observou Blaise lendo um livro calmamente. Sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele.  
- Olá.  
Ele a ignorou por alguns instantes, porém não pôde ignorar mais quando uma risonha Pansy cobriu seus lábios com os dela.  
- Olá, Pansy.  
Corada, ela riu. Ela ficava bonita com as bochechas vermelhas. Ficava bonita, talvez até gostável.  
E, como uma criança sapeca, ela lhe beijou novamente. Ela franzia o nariz de uma maneira tão infantil que ele não pôde evitar rir.

**1995 – 5º ano**

Ele a ignorava. Ela batia o pé com a mesma postura que a menininha de onze anos _(Afinal, o que ele queria com tudo aquilo?)_.  
- O que eu fiz para você?  
- Nada.  
Ela não lembrava do baile em que fora com Draco, ou talvez não quisesse se lembrar.  
- Blaise.  
Ele a empurrou com força. Os lábios se encontraram e ele pôde sentir o quanto a garota esperava aquilo.  
- Você continua sendo imatura demais.  
Ela o observou, tristonha.  
- Acho que entendi.  
E foi atrás do carrinho de doces.

**1996 – 6º ano**

Ela fingia que o que Blaise fazia não a importava _(Quem ele era, afinal de contas?)_.  
O mundo estava mudando rápido demais. Rápido demais. O Lord voltara, Draco estava ocupado numa missão suicida (Ela tinha certeza) e ela com os pensamentos presos em Blaise, em certo beijo que ocorreu naquele mesmo vagão no ano anterior.  
Precisava de um assunto. E o tema escolhido era aquela amante de trouxas Weasley. Talvez irritá-lo um pouco, melhoraria um pouco o humor dela.

**1997 – 7º ano**

Ela só tinha a ele. Correu ao encontro do rapaz e o abraçou com violência _(Só me deixe aqui, por favor)_. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas eram tão iguais a outros no expresso e mesmo assim tão diferentes!  
- Estou com medo.  
Ele retribuiu o abraço.  
- Tudo vai ficar bem, Pansy. Eu prometo.  
Ela se aninhou no peito dele, a respiração se suavizando.  
- Blaise.  
- Sim?  
- Quando tudo isso acabar, você promete que vamos estar juntos?  
Ele demorou sete anos, algumas viagens no expresso de Hogwarts e quatro beijos trocados no mesmo vagão para descobrir que a amava.  
O Expresso sempre estaria ali para contar a história. Uma verdadeira pena que ninguém sabia que ele entendia tudo o que acontecia em seu interior.

* * *

_Aguardo críticas. Não favorite sem comentar  
_

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
